Babysitting Can Be A Pain
by CloudXMK
Summary: Hanzo Hasashi aka Scorpion has been known for many things. Assassin, wraith, you name it. But babysitter is definitely not one of them. Now Hanzo has been given the task of babysitting Takeda, Jacqui, Kung Jin, and Cassie. Oh boy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there! This is my first time posting a fanfiction so just to warn you some of the characters may be bit OC. I've loved Mortal Kombat since I was young and ever since I got Mortal Kombat X, I am hooked onto it. I had this idea of Scorpion being a babysitter when he took in Takeda and raised him while Kenshi went off to chase after the Red Dragon (you can find out about it from the Mortal Kombat comic series). I would appreciate any positive criticism but please no mean comments or what not. Hope you enjoy this!**_

"So you want me to babysit your kids while you all go off gallivanting into the city?" Hanzo glared at them with tired eyes. He had been training some of his men and had also been foreseeing the training of all the Shirai Ryu from dawn to evening for the past three days. He had collapsed into his bed and had nearly fallen to the bliss of sleep when one of his men had came in, informing him that there were guests that wanted to meet him.

"Hehe, well today is date night for me and Sonya. And I have some plans that involve just the two of us. We don't want to scar Cassie…yet." Johnny gave a wide grin, pulling Sonya closer to him with one arm. Sonya just rolled her eyes at that comment. "How about Raiden, Jax and Kenshi? Can't they babysit your daughter? Or maybe Sub-zero?" Hanzo mentioned.

Jax lit a cigar and took a deep breath of it "Well, today is mine and my wife's anniversary. I have some big plans for her tonight that does not and should not definitely involve my innocent daughter." Kenshi smiled morosely, "I found a lead on the Red Dragon's trail. It would take me a couple of days to catch them. Plus, Takeda really likes hanging out with you. I would really appreciate it if you could take care of Takeda, Hanzo."

Raiden looked straight at Hanzo with a serious face, "There was an attempted break-in into the vault containing Shinnok's amulet. Fortunately, we were able to catch the culprit and I am planning on interrogating him tonight. The Shaolin monks would be on full guard tonight to prevent him from escaping and I had to make sure that in the worst case scenario Kung Jin wouldn't be taken hostage if said culprit did escape. That is why I am asking you to take care of him and I would really appreciate it, Hanzo."

Sonya pulled away from Johnny, "We had tried coming to Sub-zero but he was pretty busy on rebuilding the Lin Kuei. Also, Sub-zero doesn't have any parental experience. You, on the other hand, do."

Hanzo sighed tiredly. He really wanted to sleep but if he didn't accept the job, they would just annoy him until he accepted it. "Fine. I'll babysit your kids but you owe me. Where are they now?" Right on cue, Takeda, Cassie, Jacqui, and Kung Jin came running into the meeting room. "Kung Jin, you are so dead!" Cassie and Jacqui both screamed, chasing after Kung Jin who was laughing throughout the whole chase. Takeda was right behind them trying to stop them from beating Kung Jin up, "Cassie, Jacqui please stop! Please don't fight!" Kung Jin just stuck his tongue out at them "Ha! You can't catch me! I'm way faster than the two of you." Unfortunately, Kung Jin wasn't watching where he was going and crashed right into Hanzo. This led to Cassie, Jacqui and Takeda who were unable to stop in time crashing right into both Kung Jin and Hanzo, causing all of them to fall over onto the floor.

Johnny was laughing his ass off while Sonya rolled her eyes, smiling slightly at the spectacle before her. Jax was also laughing at the sight. Kenshi and Raiden just face palmed.

"Oooowwww…" All four kids looked up and saw a man with long hair and beard glaring at them intensely. " _UH OH. We are so in big trouble_." Takeda immediately realized who the man was. "Mr. Hanzo! I am so sorry! We didn't mean to crash into you." "Takeda, you know him?" Jacqui stared curiously at Hanzo. "Yeah! He would take care of me when Dad has to go and do his business. He's a great guy! He's stern but he's really fair. Guys, apologize to him especially you Kung Jin. After all you crashed into Mr. Hanzo first." Kung Jin, being stubborn as always, refused, "Why should I? He was in my way. If he wasn't in my path, I wouldn't have crashed into him." Raiden coughed slightly to get Kung Jin's attention and glared at Kung Jin, angry at his rudeness. "Kung Jin, apologize to Master Hanzo right now. Or would you rather that I let Master Hanzo punish you. And I will let you know, Master Hanzo's punishments are scarier than mine." Kung Jin immediately paled and quickly muttered an apology to Hanzo. Cassie and Jacqui also immediately apologized to Hanzo for crashing into him.

Hanzo still glared at them but not as intense as before. "Apology accepted. Now could you please get off of me?" All four kids immediately got off him. Hanzo stood up and looked at all five adults in front of him. "Shouldn't you be on your way now instead? I'll take care of the kids." All five adults bid their goodbyes to their children and told them to behave. After they left, all four kids looked to Hanzo wondering if he had any fun plans that he had for them. Hanzo looked at the four kids wearily, " _What did I just get myself into?_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow guys thank you so much for the favs and follows, I really appreciate it. And also thank you to banksaran91 for the review, it means a lot. For this, I'm posting the next chapter for my story. Hope you enjoy it!_**

"Have you all eaten lunch yet?" Right on cue, the stomachs of the four kids start growling at once. If somebody were to walk by, they would have thought there was a demon from the Netherrealm in there. "Come with me. I'll cook you some lunch." They all followed him to the kitchen where Hanzo started to prepare them an ordinary Japanese meal. " _If the others saw me cooking especially Cage, they would never let me live it down._ " After Hanzo had came back to life, he would get hungry like any other human being. He had to cook meals by himself when he went to recruit warriors into the Shirai Ryu or he would starve. It was a matter of survival at the time and it just slowly became a habit of his.

While Hanzo was preparing their lunch, the kids were making plans on what to do. Takeda, Cassie, and Jacqui wanted to see how the ninjas in the Shirai Ryu train but Kung Jin had other ideas. "Come on guys. It's a great idea! I managed to sneak in some pellets full of paint for the prank." Takeda, on the other hand paled at the idea. The last time he tried to prank the ninjas in the Shirai Ryu temple ended up in one big epic fail. Hanzo had caught him before he could do the prank and punished him by making him clean the floor of the entire training area with a toothbrush.

"Kung Jin, it's a terrible idea. The last time I tried to prank the ninjas here, I got caught before I could do it and Mr. Hanzo punished me by making me clean the entire training area with a toothbrush. Can you imagine if we actually did it?" Before Kung Jin could reply, Hanzo, who was now behind Kung Jin with the food he prepared, simply said, "If you are actually thinking on pranking me and my men Kung Jin, the punishment that I have for you will be worse than Raiden's punishments. I can assure you that. Plus even though you were whispering, I heard every single word." All the kids especially Kung Jin jumped in their seats. Kung Jin paled to the point that he looked like a ghost while Cassie was just laughing her butt off at the sight. Jacqui was giggling while Takeda was just shuffling in his seat nervously.

"Eat up and don't forget to bring the dishes to the sink or else…" All the kids immediately nodded and started digging into their lunches. Cassie, who had finished her lunch first, asked Hanzo if they could see his men train. "Mr. Hanzo, is it okay if we could please watch your men train? We want to see how ninjas train and fight." Ever since she was little, she had heard stories about the different enemies that her father and mother fought. Including ninjas. Takeda, Jacqui, and Kung Jin looked to Hanzo with puppy dog eyes, "Yes please! Pretty please!"

Seeing those puppy dog eyes that the kids were giving would make anyone crumble and say yes. Hanzo was no exception despite him trying to resist them. "Fine. You could watch my men train. I have to take a short nap first because I have been very busy for the last three days and didn't get to sleep at all. But if you call for me, I will be there at once." All four kids grinned at him and gave him a big hug which took Hanzo by surprise. The kids quickly brought their dishes to the sink and ran out of the kitchen to the training grounds excited that they get to see ninjas train and fight. Hanzo just shook his head and went to his room to sleep. As he fell on his bed, all Hanzo could think about was the hug that the kids gave him and this warm feeling in his chest before the bliss of sleep took him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank so much for faving and following my story. It makes me really happy! And also thank you for the reviews!. Without further ado, here is the third chapter. Enjoy!**

All four kids reached the training grounds just in time for the beginning of the Shirai Ryu ninjas' training. One of the men saw the kids and told them they shouldn't be at the training grounds for fear that they could get hurt. The kids all told him that Master Hanzo allowed them to watch the ninjas train and they also gave him the puppy dog eyes for further persuasion. The man quickly crumbled and told them that they could watch them train at the side of the training grounds. All four kids thanked him and rushed to the sides to watch the men.

All four kids were amazed at the fighting skills of all the ninjas. Ninjatos flashing, kunai flying with extreme accuracy and the landing of punches and kicks. "WOW!" That was the only thought running through their heads. Cassie wished he could fight like that, "Oh man. I wish I could fight like that." Kung Jin merely scoffed. "Ha! As if. You wouldn't have the time and skill to fight like that. It takes years to reach that level." This pissed off Cassie. "Oh yeah!? How about we do a match here right now? Let us see who the better fighter is!" Takeda and Jacqui were trying to play peacemaker and stop a fight from breaking out but to no avail. Kung Jin merely smirked and quickly got into his fighting stance that he had been training with from the Shaolin monks. Cassie did the same using a fighting stance similar to her dad's fighting style. She had watched him secretly when he thought she was sleeping during the time he was training in the gym. The fight began when Cassie threw the first punch at Kung Jin.

Both kids were fighting with their meager fighting skills that they learnt despite Takeda and Jacqui trying to stop them. Things went from bad to worse when Cassie and Kung Jin ended up in the middle of the training grounds amongst fighting ninjas. Takeda fearing the worst yelled for Hanzo for help. Jacqui was still trying to stop them but got pushed into the middle of a fight between two Shirai Ryu ninjas who were wielding ninjatos. Both ninjas were swinging their swords towards each other when Jacqui had ended up in between them. There was no time for the attacking ninjas to stop and the only thing that Jacqui could do was close her eyes and prepared herself for the blow that was to come.

Hanzo, who had just awoken from his short nap, had heard Takeda yelling for him. He quickly hellfire teleports to the training grounds just in time to see Jacqui being pushed into the middle between two of his men who were unable to stop their attack in time. He felt time slow down as he saw the ninjatos swing towards Jacqui who was terrified and for the first time in his long life as an hellspawn wraith and now a living breathing man, he was terrified. He instantly hellfire teleports between his two men, using his body as a shield to protect Jacqui from the blows that was to come. There was the sound of metal meeting flesh and then silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey oh! I felt like that it was cruel of me to leave you guys hanging at that cliffhanger. So I decided to post the fourth chapter today. Be warned though. It's going to contain some hurt/comfort so prepare yourselves. Also to the guest, CageBladefangirl, Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin are eight years old in the story. And the prank that Kung Jin was planning was painting the entire Shirai Ryu temple with his pellets of paint. Enjoy!**

Jacqui was terrified. As she closed her tearful eyes preparing herself for the blows that were to come, she silently apologized to her parents for the all the times that she had been a naughty girl and that she loves them both. She suddenly felt heat behind her and something heavy and warm pulling her close and covering her under it. She heard the sounds of the swords striking something and then silence. She slowly opened her eyes only to see that there no wounds on her. She looked behind her and saw that it was Mr. Hanzo who was using his entire body protecting her from the swords. Hanzo looked at Jacqui and then coughed out blood, some of the red droplets landing on Jacqui's face. He slumped off her and landed on his back with a thud, blood slowly pooling beneath him.

Everyone was in shock. Cassie, Takeda, and Kung Jin were staring at Jacqui in fear then at Hanzo who was now laying on his back. Jacqui was staring at Hanzo before tears starting welling up in her eyes and streaming down her face. "MR. HANZO!" All of the Shirai Ryu ninjas were knocked back into reality and quickly took him to the infirmary. All the kids could only do was stare at where Hanzo had bled and the pool of blood underneath him, not hearing the commotion going on.

"Get those kids out of here!" "Call the healer, get Master Hanzo to the infirmary!" "WHERE THE HELL IS THE HEALER!?" "SOMEBODY TAKE THOSE KIDS AWAY FROM HERE! They don't need to see this!" One of the men quickly took the traumatized kids away from the scene and placed them in the guest bedroom. As they were walking towards the bedroom, the guilt came rushing in. Cassie and Kung Jin felt guilty for causing the entire scene, tears welling up in their eyes. "What have we done? Jacqui almost got hurt because of our stupid fight and now Mr. Hanzo is hurt because of protecting Jacqui and it's our fault that we pushed her between those two ninjas." Takeda was crying, feeling guilty for being weak for not being able to stop the fight which would have resulted in Jacqui and Mr. Hanzo not getting hurt. "I'm so weak. I couldn't stop the fight and protect Jacqui. Now Mr. Hanzo is hurt because of me." Jacqui was also crying, feeling guilty for getting Mr. Hanzo hurt for being weak too. "If only I wasn't weak then I wouldn't have easily been pushed by Cassie and Kung Jin and Mr. Hanzo wouldn't have gotten hurt protecting me."

As they sat on the bed of the guest bedroom, they all asked the man the one thought running through their heads. "Mister, is Mr. Hanzo going to be alright? We're so sorry for this mess!" The man looked at them and smiled at them, trying to comfort the kids despite knowing that the injuries that Master Hanzo took were pretty serious. He had caught a glimpse of the wounds and it wasn't pretty. "He'll be alright. The doctor will take care of him. Now get some rest. I'll come back to let you know when the doctor has finished treating Master Hanzo." Those words did not reassure all four kids. They could see the dread in the man's eyes and feared the worst for Hanzo. The man left them in the bedroom, leaving them to stare at the floor, still crying.

In the infirmary, the healer had started treating Hanzo's wounds once he was brought in. "Oh dear. These wounds are pretty bad. It's a miracle he hasn't bled out completely yet. But Master Hanzo always had a stubborn streak. These wounds wouldn't put him down that easily." When Hanzo had been brought in, she was shocked at the severity of the wounds. The ninjatos had sliced deeply into his back and his side. You could actually see a glimpse of his ribs from the side wound. The healer was able to stop the bleeding and had just finished treating his wounds. She wrapped his wounds in clean bandages and left Hanzo to recover from his injuries. Just at that moment, the man who brought the children into the guest bedroom came in, "Mina, have you finished treating Master Hanzo? And is he going to be alright? The children are really worried and terrified. They won't be comforted until they see Master Hanzo and see that he is alright." Mina simply smiled, "Master Hanzo is fine now. I managed to stop the bleeding and treat his wounds. He needs to rest but you could take the children to visit him since you mentioned how worried they are, Shino." Shino bowed, "Thank you, Mina. I'll come take the children now." With that, Shino left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is the last chapter of my first fanfiction. I would like to thank everyone for faving and following my story. And I would also like to thank to all of those who left reviews. Also your welcome, CageBladefangirl. Thank you for all your support, I really appreciate it. If you guys have any questions, just leave them in the reviews and I will answer them. I'm working on my second Mortal Kombat fanfiction and I will post the first chapter soon. For now, enjoy this last chapter!**

Shino came into the guest bedroom only to meet a sad scene in front of him. All four kids had their heads bowed and crying silently. You could literally feel the guilt and fear emanating from them. Shino's heart broke for these kids. Shino came towards them and kneeled in front of them, speaking to them softly and comfortingly, "Hey there. I'm back. Mina has just finished treating Master Hanzo's wounds. Do you want to see him?" All four kids looked at him and nodded their heads. Shino then took them to the infirmary.

Mina heard the door open and saw Shino and the four children coming into the infirmary. Her heart broke at the sight of the four kids. All four children were holding each other's hands for comfort and you could see that they were still crying albeit silently. When they saw Hanzo resting on the infirmary bed, they all ran towards him and stood there at his side, eyes wide and more tears running down their faces. "Ma'am, is Mr. Hanzo going to be alright?" Takeda sniffled. Mina smiled comfortingly at them, "Master Hanzo is going to be fine. I've treated his wounds and he needs a lot of rest to get better. You can stay here until Mr. Hanzo wakes up. I bet all of you are really sleepy after today's events. Why don't you sleep on one of the infirmary beds and I will wake you up when Master Hanzo is awake ok?" All four kids nodded tiredly. They climbed onto one of the beds and quickly fell asleep.

Hanzo awoke slowly, feeling slight pain from his injuries. As he was waking up, he felt four heavy objects on him. As his vision cleared, he saw Takeda, Kung Jin, Jacqui, and Cassie dogpiling on top of him, avoiding his injuries as best as they could. He saw that all four kids had tear stains on their faces and this broke his heart. Looking at these kids, he couldn't help but see a bit of his son in them. " _If only Jubei was alive, he would get along with them_." "Mmmmmm. Huh? Ah! Mr. Hanzo, you're awake!" Jacqui cried hugging Hanzo. The rest of the gang woke up because of Jacqui's crying and seeing Hanzo awake, they hugged him tightly crying tears of joy. "Mr. Hanzo, you're okay! We're so sorry for getting you hurt! Please forgive us!" all four kids cried while hugging onto Hanzo tightly.

Hanzo felt the warm feeling in his chest growing and he couldn't help but smile at them. "Kids, I'm fine. And I forgive you. But you are still going to be punished for almost getting Jacqui hurt and messing up my men's training." Hanzo spoke sternly at them with all of them bowing their heads. "Children! What are you doing on Master Hanzo's bed? Last I checked you were sleeping on one of the infirmary beds." Mina who had returned from gathering more supplies was surprised at seeing all four kids dogpiling and hugging Hanzo on his bed. "It's fine Mina. Just let them be. You can go now." Mina bowed and exited the infirmary to let the kids spend some time with Hanzo.

"So, how did you end up on my bed?" Tears started to well up in the children's eyes and this worried Hanzo. "We all had a nightmare… Everyone had the same nightmare… we saw you getting hurt… there was no one to help you no matter how hard we yelled for help… you… you… died." All four kids cried their hearts out. Hanzo, saddened at the sight, hugged all four kids closer to him and comforted them, telling them that it was only just a dream albeit a bad one. "But it's our fault that you got hurt. If only we hadn't started that stupid fight…" Cassie and Kung Jin cried out. "If only we weren't weak, you wouldn't have gotten hurt…" Takeda and Jacqui cried, tears staining his bandages. Hanzo comforted them all, "Don't blame yourselves. We make mistakes sometimes even really dumb ones. But we learn from them and try not to repeat the same mistakes. Now promise me that you won't fight each other again." The four eight-year old kids looked to Hanzo and nodded.

"How about this? Since you are so keen on watching my men train, how about you watch me train instead? And maybe I could teach you some fighting skills if you want." Eyes widened at this statement, all four kids cried out happily. They couldn't wait to see Hanzo train and teach them some fighting skills. Hanzo seeing their happy faces, smiled at the scene before him feeling said warmth in his chest. " _Babysitting can be a pain. But for these four, I would do anything for them_."


End file.
